Bearings are the most widely used support and transmission parts in the existing machinery due to high transmission accuracy and extremely low frictional resistance, especially in the transmission of highly precise machines. However, the bearings also have the disadvantages of complicated manufacturing process and high production, use and maintenance costs.
It has been confirmed that ultrasonic vibration surface has suspension support and anti-friction abilities which have been applied in many fields. It has been found that ultrasonic waves can reduce the frictional resistance between contact surfaces by more than 90%. Many researchers have begun to use ultrasonic bearings, but the overall practical effect is not ideal.